Fire and Ice
by darkforetold
Summary: Dean/Cas. NC-17. Dean and Cas have sex.


The sun felt warm on his skin despite how cold the weather was. Dean found himself walking down a quaint street in a quiet village, surrounded by the local fare; from a coffee shop selling mint mocha-whatevers to the smallest liquor store he had ever seen. It was the type of sleepy, back-water town that could be found on a postcard. Perfect for families. Clean. Annoying..

Dean gripped the fast food bags in his hands, heading closer toward the parked Impala. Sam was back at the bed and breakfast, waiting for food. Food that he had refused to go out and get himself because he was 'researching'. Likely excuse. Lazy bastard.

On the way, something caught Dean's attention. A flower shop with cheery colors that were way too bright, and a huge sign on its front window that read i'_Mistletoe 75% off!'/i_. Right then, Dean couldn't wipe the wide grin off his face.

He had an idea.

::::

"Is it still there?"

Dean mumbled into soft skin, feeling it prickle under his lips. Cas shifted beneath him and Dean knew the angel was looking above them, to the mistletoe that Dean had fixed to the headboard.

"Yes.." Cas said breathlessly.

The word rumbled beneath his lips as he kissed Cas' exposed throat, trailing a line of pecks and nips upward to his earlobe. Cas shuddered and rocked his hips upward, arching his back with a drawn-out, lazy groan. The angel was fucking gorgeous like this; laid out on the bed with nearly every inch of his body begging for it.

"How 'bout now?"

Cas sucked in a sharp breath when Dean sucked on a nipple, flicking the hard nub with his tongue. He spent several moments here, suckling, licking, lavishing it with attention, earning perfect, chaste little whimpers and noises. He was driving Cas crazy and every moan out of the angel's throat was more satisfying than the last. Dean traded one nipple for the other, sucking on it gently, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. This time, Cas whined with his impatience, like he was ready to be fucked. Dean wouldn't give him that satisfaction, not yet. The chase, the torture and teasing was just as good for him. He loved to make Cas squirm.

Exploring with his lips, Dean pressed kisses into his skin, making his way down over his ribs, his sides, to his stomach. Dean peppered little kisses there, mapping and memorizing the canvas of lithe muscle through touch. With every lick and nuzzle, Dean appreciated his soft skin, the clean, unearthly smell of him. Cas issued a soft, appreciative sigh, contradicting it a second later with yet another impatient whimper. It didn't matter. Dean was determined to take his time, to savor every inch of him, to visit all of his favorite spots.

Leaving one more kiss at the navel, Dean moved on, kissing his way across and down to the jut of his hip bone. Dean could spend forever here, stuck on its slope, soothing delicate skin with his mouth. Cas slid fingers into his hair and gripped it, arching his pelvis up as if to entice him to pay attention to i_other/i_ things. But Dean didn't take the bait. There was plenty of beautiful skin to be worshipped right here in front of him.

"Dean.."

Another whine, as deep and as sweet as the first. Dean smiled into his skin, breathing hot puffs of air with his quiet chuckle. It made Cas' cock twitch and leap with excitement, the head of it brushing against Dean's cheek. He nuzzled it with his nose and Cas sucked in another breath before letting it out with a moan. The sound was deep and dark, earthy.. raw. The type of sound that made Dean believe that the angel had spent eons getting fucked. It was his sex-crazed moaning that made Dean want to do more than just tease.

Dean sent a long swipe of his tongue along the shaft of his cock to the head, sucking on the tip. Cas' groan was sudden, sharp, i_needy/i_. Dean had tortured him for far too long and his impatience was obvious. The up-thrust of Cas' hips sent the angel's cock further into Dean's mouth and Cas gasped with the sensation. Dean knew Cas was close to forcing his head down with how hard the angel was gripping his hair. Touching, but not doing anything else. Like he was too afraid to just.. i_take/i_ what Dean was offering. Instead, Dean would give.. just a little bit.

Dean bobbed up and down on Cas' dick once, twice, before pulling away altogether, leaving the angel panting raggedly beneath him. His blue eyes were wide and dilated with lust, dark hair sticking up every which way like he had spent a lifetime in bed. Dean could stare at him forever.

Cas' soft moan made Dean shiver, stopped him from being lost in those eyes. Another kiss and swallow-down of the angel's cock. Greedy, Cas pushed down on his head and sent his hips up. Dean let him fuck into his mouth for several thrusts and could feel how desperate he was for the friction. Cas' deep groans sent electricity straight down to his own dick, making it wet with the anticipation. He couldn't do this anymore. Dean needed to fuck him, maybe more than Cas needed it. It took a lot of mental preparation to stop sucking him off and Dean let Cas' cock slip out of his mouth with a wet slap against skin.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Cas groaned at the question alone. "Yes.. i_please/i_."

Dean was surprised that either of them had lasted this long. It had been weeks since they last fucked. And all the teasing, kissing, everything else, made Dean so hard that he was ready to pop. He didn't waste any more time. Shifting up to his hands and knees, Dean hovered over Cas, reaching off to the side to grab at the lube off the nightstand. Cas kissed his arm in encouragement and moaned, like the very notion of sex would make him come right then. The deep, desperate sound made another shiver slip up and down his spine, driving home how much they both needed this. Dean grabbed one of Cas' hands and squirted lube into it, knowing that the angel would appreciate slicking him down. Cas took to it like a pro, handling him with gentle yet firm hands, slipping his enclosed fingers down his shaft. Dean groaned when Cas tightened his hand around him, thumb sliding over the head of his dick. i_God/i_. It felt incredible.

Dean couldn't stand it anymore. The waiting, the anticipation.. everything. He pulled away from Cas' hands and positioned himself, sliding into him slowly and gently. Cas raised his legs to accept him deeper, fingers digging into Dean's thighs. Like always, it felt amazing to be inside him. Hot and tight, muscles clamping down on his cock making everything even better. Dean couldn't stay still any longer, couldn't sacrifice another second for Cas to get accustomed. More enthusiastically than he should have, Dean started pumping hard. It wasn't until Dean saw Cas biting his lip, wincing, that he finally let up and softened his thrusts. Dean leaned down and kissed him apologetically, and Cas groaned against his lips.

It was at Cas' urging that Dean started up again, throwing the angel's legs over his shoulders. The position gave Dean every inch of Cas body and he took full advantage of it, fucking hard and fast. Dean looked down to watch himself slide in the angel's ass over and over again, quickly and then slowly, creating a rhythm of soft skin and hot, wet bodies. Cas' moans were loud and frequent and it never stopped surprising Dean how.. vocal the quiet angel was in bed. Almost too quickly, Dean felt his orgasm mount, charging toward the inevitable. He thought he could make it slow down, think about something else so he wouldn't come before Cas could. But when Cas reached for his own dick and started jerking it—

Dean cried out with his sudden orgasm, emptying into Cas with a rush of warmth that spread throughout his body. The strength of it doubled him over, making him collapse over the angel who had just barely been able to do anything for himself. Once the feel-good went away, Dean was left with this.. crushing guilt. Not only that, but he felt so fucking stupid for prematurely blowing his load like some goddamn virgin.

"Shit, Cas. I'm sorry."

He kissed his forehead and slipped out of him, nestling in at his side. "Let me jerk you off or something."

"No."

The word was sharp and final. Cas' huff let Dean know that he was.. surprisingly pissed about it. A sexually-frustrated angel would have been somewhat amusing under normal circumstances.

"Hey.. I'll make it up to you sometime."

It was weird how there was this.. sudden shift in the room. An electric charge in the air. A sense of danger, a palpable darkness. And then he heard it, manifested in Cas' voice. It sounded like—

"You'll make it up to me now."

—i_dominance/i_. Dean felt the mattress shift, strong hands on his hips. His whole world was moving. Suddenly, Dean was ass-up, exposed to an angel who wasn't about to take no for an answer. He couldn't even growl out Cas' name in protest before the angel buried his face into his ass, using the flat of his tongue to lick eagerly. Holy fuck. Dean groaned like a filthy whore and pressed his face into the mattress, amazed and overwhelmed with how good it felt. Cas licked his way inside of him and Dean couldn't help but fuck himself on that tongue. The warmth, the wetness of it.. Dean clutched and kneaded his fingers into the mattress, shifting his hips back for more. Cas obliged, exploring his insides with the sure, firm swipes of his tongue. With more enthusiasm than Dean thought possible. Cas spread him wide and went deeper, squeezing the roundness of his ass before slapping it once, twice. Fucking kinky little bastard. It left Dean desperate for a hard fuck he didn't know he needed.

Behind him, the mattress shifted again. Cas teased him by rubbing the head of his cock between his ass cheeks, the heat of it burning a trail so close to his hole. The tip of it was right there and Dean subconsciously tilted his hips back, hoping Cas would just.. stick it right-the-fuck in. The thrill of the tease thundered in his chest, made his cock leap with excitement. Cas' show of dominance was.. so goddamn hot. And the fact that his dick was up for seconds this quickly.. spoke volumes.

"Cas.." He whispered in the dark. "Come on.. fuck me."

The stubborn son of a bitch was hell bent on teasing him still, rubbing his dick against his ass instead of drilling him deep. Dean groaned, reached behind for Cas' hip, trying to pull him closer. But Cas wouldn't have it. In retaliation, the angel slapped his hand away and roughly grabbed his hips. Hard enough to leave bruises, marks that would serve as a painful reminder of Dean's rough-handling. Somehow, Dean knew that bruises wouldn't be the only thing he'd be left with.

He was right. No warning led to Cas' entry. The angel wasn't gentle at all, forcing his way past the tight muscle in a single, dominating thrust. The dull pain of the stretch shot through Dean, making him hiss. Cas didn't seem to care that he was hurting him. Suddenly, Dean didn't give a fuck either. The way Cas was just.. going to town on him, fucking him like he had paid for it—Dean groaned, pressing his face even more into the mattress. God.. being taken like this, treated like just a piece of ass.. Fucking hell. Dean couldn't keep quiet. His moans were loud and loose with each and every time Cas fucked into him.

Faster. Harder. The sound of Cas thighs slapping against skin. The slap of a hand against his ass. The way Cas forced his head further down into the mattress while fucking him, balls-deep. All of it was—i_God/i_. Dean had to touch himself and sent his fingers searching for his bobbing dick. He was able to get one, maybe two jerks on his cock before Cas stopped and reached forward to grab at his wrist. Dean growled in frustration when the angel pinned the arm behind his back.

"No," Cas hissed. "You're being punished."

Dean panted and moaned out a whimper. The pain in his arm, the fact that Cas had stopped fucking him altogether, pissed him off. He needed to be fucked hard. Dean couldn't handle being teased anymore and started sliding up and down on Cas' dick, fucking himself on it with the backward motion of his hips. As if to entice the angel, he swiveled his pelvis in small circles and it earned him another ass-slap of approval. It didn't take Cas long to start back up again, hammering him into next week, hard and rough. Dean tried to slip his other hand in for a quick jerk or two, but Cas caught that one too. Like this, both arms pinned behind his back and held, Dean was claimed, over and over again, deep and hard and rough.. and..

Before he knew it, Dean felt another orgasm burning in his balls. He clenched his ass as hard as he could to grab at each and every slip-and-slide of Cas' cock. His balls tightened, his heart beating wildly out of control.. The rush of his orgasm was i_right there_/i, just out of reach. With a few more hard thrusts, Dean was coming untouched, his climax stronger than the last. Behind him, Cas groaned, nearly cried out, and Dean felt his ass grow hotter, wet with the angel's release. Dean's heart raced in his chest and had begun its slow and steady decline by the time Cas leaned bonelessly against him. The angel's breaths were hot and fast on his cooling skin, whispering out a satisfied tempo. There, they settled beside one another, exhausted and sore, both heaving a sigh of satisfaction. The comforting silence stretched between them. It was Cas who spoke first.

"We should get more mistletoe.. for the rest of the year."

Dean couldn't help but grin.


End file.
